


Trickery

by CareFree_Kitten



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catadora, F/F, Post Season 1, Sad, temple mind tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CareFree_Kitten/pseuds/CareFree_Kitten
Summary: Catra decides to try and steal from the temple again, this time, something else was waiting for her.





	Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> I binge watched SPOP this weekend and I am obsessed. Since there isn't a lot of fanfic for it yet, I thought I'd contribute! Hopefully the fandom continues to grow and we get more content soon <3

Catra snuck a peak around the corner, she had crept into the temple behind Adora again but wasn’t interested in repeating their last encounter there. Entrapta wanted more tech and Catra was happy to oblige, boasting her sleuthing skills and trying not to think about the fact that it meant seeing Adora again.

Catra didn’t know what emotions she would feel upon seeing her ex-best friend. Would she feel smug and gloat about her new position, Adora probably never dreamed of usurping Shadow Weaver, or would she feel resentment at being defeated yet again. It was frustrating how many times she could come so close to defeating She-Ra, but deep down, she didn’t know what she’d do when their game ended. She never imagined the world without Adora in it. 

Maybe she’d let her live after the hoard won, as a prisoner? To be constantly mocked? Or maybe Adora would escape and go on the run, it could be fun to hunt her down.

Catra’s musing was interrupted when she spotted a shining panel of gems, that would do. She pocketed the gems only to run into the one person she was trying to avoid.

“Really Catra?” Adora put her hands on her hips. “Again?”

“What can I say?” Catra lowered her stance, ready to fight but shot a snide grin at Adora anyway.

Adora put a hand up, “I’m not going to fight you. We both know how that will end.” She had a haughty look on her face.

“With you crying again?” Catra mocked, holding back a flinch at the way Adora’s face twisted.

“I’m done crying over you.” Adora shot back, but the words didn’t come out as forceful as she had hoped.

“Well then. I’ll just be on my way.” She tried to walk away but Adora caught her arm. Catra was about to make fun of her again but saw the look on her face, eyebrows scrunched together, lips pursed, nose wrinkled. Catra didn’t really think Adora was going to cry when she made her remark but it was looking more likely with each moment.

“Catra, please.” Adora turned her so they were facing each other fully. “I can’t- I don’t-” She took a deep breath. “I was wrong.” At Catra’s confused look she continued. “This whole thing is a mess, I never wanted to hurt you and I know I’m kind of oblivious sometimes-” Catra snorted but Adora continued, “but I made a mistake. Leaving you.”

Catra couldn’t help the shocked look that crossed her face, did that mean?

“I’m not going to return to the hoard or anything, they’re still evil.” Adora’s nose wrinkled in concentration, “but I was hoping-”

“I’m not going to defect.” Catra replied firmly, finally tugging her arm from Adora’s grip. “I’ve worked too hard-”

“I know.” Adora twisted her fingers together, “I just- maybe we could start over? Forget about the hoard and the princesses and just- be us?”

“How would that even work?” Catra’s treacherous heart spoke before she could decide to rebuff Adora’s plan.

“I don’t know!” Adora stepped closer, so close they could feel each other’s breath and Catra felt herself warm at the attention. Adora’s blue eyes staring into her’s so intently she wanted to fidget under the scrutiny. “I just know that I can’t keep living without you, and I hope that you feel the same.” She finished in barely a whisper.

Catra didn’t even want to entertain whatever crazy ideas Adora had. The logistics alone would drive her crazy. Where would they go? Live? How would they sustain themselves? What would happen when the war eventually reached them? Catra had to stop her train of thought, realizing that she didn’t care about most of those questions. Isn’t this what she wanted? To be together, them against the world?

“Catra.” Adora whispered again, her hands brushing against Catra’s arms. Catra tried not to look at her lips but they were close close and it would be so easy to give in. 

She tilted her head up, subconsciously moving closer, “Adora.” She whispered back, reverently. 

“Is that a yes?” A small smirk graced Adora’s face.

“Shut up.” And Catra surged forward, their lips meeting. They kissed hungrily and a bit roughly but Catra knew that she wouldn’t want it any other way. Adora tangled her fingers in her messy mane while Catra pulled her close, hands running over her shoulder blades. 

Adora moaned into her mouth and the two parted, panting loudly. “Catra.” Adora’s eyes shone with happy tears and Catra knew she’d do anything Adora asked of her. Adora leaned her head on her shoulder and sighed happily into hear ear. “Catra.” 

Catra basked in the warmth for a few moments, clinging to Adora, running her fingers over the muscles of her arms. She shivered as Adora, completely relaxed in her arms, nosed her ear.

“You say you’re through with me, that you’re done being in my shadow, but then you leap at the first chance you get to be my bitch.”

Catra’s blood ran cold and she sprang away from the blonde. “Wha-” She looked at Adora, no longer soft and adoring. The cruel smirk on her face made Catra want to cry. “Are you just fucking with me?” 

Adora cackled, “of course I am!” She swept her arms wide, “you came into this place, known for it’s mind games and expected what exactly?”

Catra’s brow furrowed in realization. “You’re not Adora.” The not-Adora smirked and proceeded to glitch, static running through her.

“Of course I’m not!” She sneered and it struck Catra how wrong the look was on Adora’s face. “Do you really think that Adora would give up on her destiny for you?”

Catra felt her face flush with shame, “I’m not interested in your games.” She tried to walk away but was intercepted by a wall appearing. She smacked into it before turning back to the hologram. “Let me out.”

“Why would I do that?” She tapped her mouth with a finger. “We still have so much fun awaiting us.” She circled around Catra, the walls moving to accommodate her path. “From where I’m standing, you’re the one holding Adora back, not the other way around.” Various images of her making Adora cry spiraled around them before landing on the last time they were in the temple. 

“I know you’re a good person.” Adora’s voice rang out.

“But we both know that’s not true, don’t we?” Not-Adora smiled. “You see, Adora has trouble letting go.” The two of them dangling off the cliff at princess prom appeared. “Even though you’ve been a terrible friend.”

“You left me first!” She shouted before remembering she wasn’t actually speaking to Adora.

“Of course, because I’m not selfish. I know how to put the world’s needs before my own.” A vision of Adora crying alone in her bed appeared.

“Stop it! What has the world ever done for me?” She started to retreat but was cut off again.

“It’s that kind of thinking that ruined your chances with her.” She backed Catra into a corner, putting a hand on her cheek. “You are the one thing that could destroy this planet.”

Catra would’ve been happy to hear that if she wasn’t feeling so terrible. “I’m happy to oblige.” She tried to bite at the hologram but she disappeared into static before reappearing behind her and wrapping her arms around Catra’s waist.

“We both know you’ll never best her in battle.” Catra struggled against the hold but couldn’t break free. “But you were right about one thing.” And image of Catra hovering over the black pool Shadow Weaver used to spy on Adora. 

“If you want to hurt Adora, you have to go for the heart.” Her own voice rang out.

“I should crush you right now.” The whisper in her ear was sweet, sending ice through her veins. “But Adora would be sad I think.” She reappeared in front of Catra. “So I’ll let you off with a warning.” She smiled with child-like glee. “Return what you took and never return here.”

Catra held back a snort. She would comply for now, but knew that this would not be the last time she tried to steal from the temple. She threw the gems on the floor and tried to walk away, only to bump into a wall. “What?” Catra was trying so hard not to cry at her circumstances, her only saving grace was that no one would ever know.

“Put it back where you found it.” She crossed her arms. 

Catra huffed and picked up the gems, placing them back on the panel. The hologram smirked at her and a path to the exit appeared. Catra didn’t want to take any chances so she quickly left the temple.

The hologram smiled at her retreating form a moment longer before shifting back into the default version. “Training simulation complete.” The air shifted and Adora appeared, covered in sweat.

Adora wiped her face and slung her sword over her back before turning to the hologram. Something prickled at her skin. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Query not recognized. What is your query?”

Adora sighed, she was tired from training all the time now and wasn’t in the mood to deal with the ancient technology. She made to leave but something held her back. She turned to the hologram, a little embarrassed but it’s not like anyone would know. “Show me Catra.”

A buzz filled the air as a young Adora and Catra chased each other around, laughing.


End file.
